bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Umisuke Saigoni
Umisuke Saigoni (生み助 最後に lit. Assisting Bringing into the World, the End) is a Shinigami whom acts as an ally to the Seireitei; taking orders from the Gotei 13. However, behind their backs he commited terrible acts of attacking various worlds and regions and draining the power of hollows and letting them rot instead of purifying them and sending them on as he should. This gradual culmination in power leads Umisuke to betray Soul Society and take control over the Anteisei (安定性 lit. Equilibrium); a mysterious pair of statues within the Dangai Precipice World; effectively becoming the, Balance's Puppeteer (バランスの人形, Baransu no Ningyō). He knowingly does this at the expense of beginning the apocalypse; destroying all spirit worlds in the process. The many spirit worlds' fragments and survivors were then sucked into the dangai in a single culmination land which Umisuke ruled over as their 'god'. Background Under Construction Appearance Under Construction Personality Umisuke is maniacal, short-tempered, flamboyant, destructive and cruel. He is completely insane with no regard for human life, and he in fact finds amusement in the suffering and death of others. He tends to crack dark jokes at times and possesses a hatred of virtually everything in the world; Umisuke's only joy in life comes from causing death and chaos wherever he can. What begins as simply a disregard and indifference to human life develops into a sinister nihilism. At times he can display a cold ruthlessness, which will normally be swept away for the former in the long run. Powers and Abilities Under Construction Zanpakutō Mokushiroku (黙示録 rendered The Apocalypse) is the Zanpakutō of Umisuke. Interestingly it takes the form of a bow when sealed, a rare instrument of death rarely used by Shinigami. The bow is shown to fire spiritual arrows, but unlike a quincy bow capable of rapid firing hundreds of arrows at a time, it acts more like a regular bow, but in comparison the arrows are far more powerful per shot as if to compensate. Umisuke typically carries it on his back with a strap. Mokushiroku is revealed to possess four spirits, but the dominant one who is refered to as the Zanpakutō spirit is a horseman garbed in white that rides a likewise white horse into battle, carrying the same bow as its sealed form. Umisuke has refered to this spirit as Conquest and Victory. *'Shikai': Mokushiroku is released by the command, "Come!"; when released Umisuke gains a ragged and hooded cloak with a sash around his waist. He keeps his bow, but gains three other weapons. Hooked to the sash is a daitō long sword, and on the sash is also a classic scale hooked by a chain. On his back a deathly-black scythe is shown strapped there. It is revealed each weapon, the bow included, is the preference of one of the four spirits within. :Shikai Special Ability: Umisuke eventually reveals that his blade is based on the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The first is the dominant spirit, the White Horseman of conquest and victory. He grants no specific ability to Umisuke, but instead acts as the conscience of his powers; not allowing him access to the other spirit's powers unless he feels that the need is justified. Umisuke has shown to hate this righteous spirit for this reason, and has at times attempted to kill off the horseman in an attempt to gain complete control. This is perhaps the weakness to his abilities, for many of the abilities are incredibly dangerous and deadly. :*'Sensō' (戦争 lit. War): This ability takes on the powers of the Red Horseman, the horseman of war. The ability gives Umisuke power to generate illusions and rage that turn foes against each other to incite war. Umisuke eventually reveals that he does not personally create the illusions; the second spirit of Mokushiroku does. This is perhaps why Umisuke does not normally have access to the powers. :*'Ketsubō' (欠乏 lit. Famine): Not Yet Revealed :*'Shi' (死 lit. Death): Not Yet Revealed Trivia Under Construction